


Goodbye

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Death, Introspection, Other, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones guarda la città dall'alto. Carddiff con la sua bellezza così gallese. Cardiff piena di luci e colori, di vita notturna. Cardiff con una spaccatura spazio temporale sopra la testa, ad incombere su di loro. A rovinargli la vita. Dopo la morte di Toshiko e Owen, Ianto si ritrova ad affrontare la loro morte nell'unico modo in cui è capace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Le luci colorate del traffico si riflettevano nello sguardo umido del giovane Ianto Jones.

Non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì: Jack richiedeva la sua presenza giù all’hub. Lui e Gwen avevano bisogno di lui. Del suo lavoro. Della sua professionalità. Sembrava che a nessuno di loro importasse ciò che era appena accaduto.

O forse era solo una sua impressione.

“Toshiko” mormorò, con voce arrochita e rotta dal pianto che continuava, imperterrito, a rigargli le guance.

Solo ieri lei e Owen erano lì con loro… e adesso era tutto svanito. Come si poteva andare avanti dopo questo?

Ianto ancora non riusciva a crederci. E Jack e Gwen parlavano già di alieni e di lavoro.

Quel che era successo, lui… nessuno era preparato! La morte di Toshiko, il sacrificio di Owen… come avrebbero potuto superare tutto quello? Come avrebbe fatto lui a sopportare la mancanza della cara Tosh? Dei suoi sorrisi ricolmi di dolcezza, del suo romanticismo, del suo genio oppure delle battute acide di Owen, delle sue lamentele e della sua pungente ironia?

Come avrebbe fatto a vivere senza di loro?

  
L’aria fresca e umida della notte gli stuzzicò la pelle sensibile del viso. Il vento freddo e l’aria salmastra erano tanto forti, da essere quasi fastidiosi. Lui però non ci fece troppo caso, si limitò a stringersi meglio nel caldo cappotto invernale che indossava. Affondò le mani nelle tasche profonde, inspirando a pieni polmoni.

Piccole lacrime salate gli bagnarono gli occhi offuscandogli la vista. Incontrollate, queste scesero lungo il suo volto rigando bagnando il colletto del paletò.

Forse piangere era l’unica cosa da fare, si disse.

L’unica che avesse un senso.

 

**Fine**


End file.
